Mission 01
Back to Mission Reports' ' Raw Logs See, the whole group came in with a blackhawk gunship of sort, they landed a way's away from the castle and walked the rest of the way there. Nothing happened at first, not really. They made it to the castle then entered it unopposed. Went up some stairs, all was too quiet, then they got to the 2nd floor and into a sort of meeting chamber. Pretty big, filled with words. The Group's scientist used his skill and the equipment he brought with him to translate it, and it's just 'Turn back, run, go away, flee.' on repeat that covered the whole place, pretty creepy huh? when the Scientist relayed that to the team, everyone had to make a small simple fright check. They all passed. They spotted the door that leads to another area at the end of another flight of stairs, looking up, I had everyone do their perception check. Our scout noticed something and shone their light up to the ceiling. Yep, the ceiling was full of mobs. And everyone started shooting, which caused them to drop and start running for the group. They're pretty slow, a little durable and aren't very scary, so the guns that everyone brought was fine and dandy enough. The Heavy weapon's guy was a great help to the team, sweeping down rows of them with his HMG. Then things started to fuck up, a horror knight was spotted coming down the stairs, and some people lost their fright check, making them a little shaky and unnerved. Our Scout with a Katana and a machine pistol by the way, decide that it was the best idea to charge the heavily metal-clad horror with a sword the size of his whole body. A failed attack roll and a bad dodge attempt later, he was eviscerated. The spray of blood and guts made everyone do their fright checks again. This is when we all know that it's all FUBAR. The Heavy machine guns guy crit-failed his fright check, so he must run. But there was no where to run to, so he fought with blind terror. Rolled for how horrible things went for him.. Critted. He ended up shooting the party's doctor 3 times. The HMG rounds easily tore through the free, standard issued flak jacket the doctor had. But he won his con-check and didn't die immediately or explode and was just left wheezing on the floor in his own pool of blood. He was the only one who knew first aid. So to Recap. The Scout is eviscerated, HMG guy got overwhelmed by terror, the Doctor is accidentally shot by the HMG guy and is bleeding on the floor. That left us with the Scientist had the default pistol and Rifleman brought the Anti-Vehicle Gauss rifle.. The horde is coming in fast, the Rifleman double-tap the terror knight and his big, Gauss round just explodes the horrible thing, providing some comfort to the mind. The Scientist went to heal the doctor but failed his roll so the bleeding is still going. I imagine things must have been very grim for them. They decided to call the chopper for Evac and started to run for it, leaving the terrified HMG guy to draw attention and picking up the bleeding Doctor. They carved through the horde blocking the door, practically fall down the stairs, shot anything that got close to them, threw some grenades down the hall behind them, out of the door to see their Savior chopper coming. They were slower than the running horde since they had to carry the doctor, but they ran long enough for the chopper to arrive and spray the oncoming horde with it's side-mounted chaingun. Awesome things those are. Too bad the Doctor lost his final con check and bled out. On their way back, they were pursued by a small flock of flying creatures, the rifleman and turret gunner kept them away long enough for the remaining 2 to return back out of the gate. They were debriefed, got paid for their trouble, and that was the end of our short, bloody mission. Category:Missions Category:Foxhound